


Whatevers left

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [10]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bickering, Fighting, Hypocrisy, Lots of headcanons thrown all around here, M/M, Mentions of Death, Ruvik and Stefano get along so well, Sebastian and Joseph are both hypocrites, Talking, but not physically, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: “Who are you with? Is Kidman here?”“Oh, no she went off somewhere. Said she’d keep in touch, eventually. She told me where you were, but she didn’t tell me that he was with you.” Sebastian glared to Ruvik, who just waved at him with a smile.“I’ll explain that all over breakfast.” Joseph said as he followed Sebastian to a car. “So, if you’re not with Kidman then who are you-” Joseph stopped when he saw Lily jumping out of the front seat of the car, rushing over to Joseph to hug him. “Oh my god, Lily.”
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Series: Polyamorous TEW [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Whatevers left

**Author's Note:**

> God this took awhile to write I am so sorry, but I'm setting up the world finally with just getting relationships together so hopefully its good!

There was a long moment of silence, a heavy silence that filled the air. Uncomfortable. The elevator doors started to close until Sebastian moved his hand out quickly, stopping it.

“Sebastian?” Joseph stepped forwards, looking at him like he wasn’t sure if what he saw was real. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, caught off guard when Josephs hand came up fast and slapped against his cheek- followed with a gasp. “Oh my god you’re real. You’re real.” Sebastian stepped back from the elevator, putting a hand on his cheek.

“Of course I’m real, why wouldn’t I be real?” Sebastian rubbed his cheek, watching as Joseph- and the other person- walked out of the elevator. “Its nice to see you too.” Sebastian shook his head slightly, looking at the two people. “Wh… Whats going on here?” Sebastian motioned towards the other person with Joseph, seeing him smirk.

“Nice to see you, Seb.” Sebastian blinked at him before he tensed, clenching his jaw.

“Ruvik?” He looked at Joseph, pointing to Ruvik. “Joseph?”   
“I’ll explain- holy shit- I’ll explain.” Joseph stepped between them, holding his hands out to Sebastian. “We were about to go get breakfast.”

“It’s…” Sebastian checked his watch. “Christ alive, its ten already. Uh… I can join but, you have room for a plus two on my side?” Joseph raised his brow, nodding slightly. “Okay good, they’re outside waiting. I wasn’t expecting to run into you so fast, I guess.” Sebastian rubbed his neck, walking with Joseph and Ruvik out of the hotel.

“Who are you with? Is Kidman here?”   
“Oh, no she went off somewhere. Said she’d keep in touch, eventually. She told me where you were, but she didn’t tell me that he was with you.” Sebastian glared to Ruvik, who just waved at him with a smile.

“I’ll explain that all over breakfast.” Joseph said as he followed Sebastian to a car. “So, if you’re not with Kidman then who are you-” Joseph stopped when he saw Lily jumping out of the front seat of the car, rushing over to Joseph to hug him. “Oh my god, Lily.” Joseph put his hands on her shoulders. “You’re- how in the-”   
“Thats a long story. Hang on.” Joseph watched as Sebastian busied himself opening up the back car door, and helped someone step out of the vehicle. He watched as Sebastian kept his hands on the man, helping him stand up straight as he wobbled slightly, Sebastian reached into the backseat of the car, pulling out a cane and handing it to the man. Sebastians hand was on his back until the man gained his footing and was able to take the cane with a smile, fixing himself up.

“Sebastian, who the hell is that?” Joseph was surprised, to say in the least, that Sebastian was travelling with anyone other than Lily.

“This is Stefano.”

“Stefano Valentini. It's a pleasure.” Stefano made his way over to Joseph, holding his hand out for a handshake, that Joseph took with caution. Stefano just smiled at him before he turned to Ruvik and did the same with him. “I’ve heard about you, Joseph. Nice to finally meet the man Sebastian continues talking about.”

“Right. Well, thats me, and this is Ruvik.” Joseph put a hand on Ruviks back, and watched as Stefanos eye widened.

“You are?”

“Okay okay- hang on” Sebastian stepped in. “We’re heading to breakfast, nice we’re all introduced but lets get going.”

“Of course. If you can walk we were just going to head down the hill to the pancake house.” Stefano nodded.

“I need to be moving anyway, just lead the way.” Joseph motioned in the direction they were going to walk and the five of them started off.

Sebastian kept close to Stefano, walking slow next to him while keeping his eyes on Lily who was bouncing around with energy at the excitement of having pancakes. He looked over to Joseph and Ruvik, seeing the two walking close together as Joseph whispered things to him. It was odd, seeing them close together- he felt like the odd man out suddenly, and his head swam with questions.

“So that’s Joseph?” Stefanos voice pulled Sebastian from his train of thought.

“Yeah, and uh. Ruvik.” Stefano hummed, about to speak when he stumbled- his cane falling out of his hand with a loud clatter. Sebastian was quick to reach out and catch him, placing an arm around his torso and a hand on his back. He glanced up to see Joseph stopped, his eyes fixed on the two of them, like they were doing something wrong.

“Sorry, I haven’t been on my feet in ages.” Stefano spoke, embarrassed by the fact that he was stumbling still.

“It’s fine.” Joseph replied, watching Sebastian bend down to pick the cane back up from the pavement and help Stefano. He turned away, fists clenching tightly as they continued walking.

Sebastian didn’t miss the way Joseph was acting, or when Ruviks hand gently brushed against Josephs- visibly making the man relax.

The walk down to the restaurant was mostly in silence, Sebastian too full of questions to think of anything to say that wouldn’t regard Ruvik at the moment. When they arrived the place was full of people- a breakfast party it seemed like, and Joseph put a name in for them to wait. Stefano took a seat on one of the waiting chairs while Sebastian stood next to him, arms folded over his chest. Lily was sitting in a chair across from them, swinging her legs back and forth. Sebastian let out a sigh, running his hands over his face.

“So.” Joseph cleared his throat. “Its nice to see you again, after three years.”

“I thought you were dead.” Sebastian said, keeping from looking at Joseph. “I thought that… When you were shot. How did you survive?”

“Ruvik found me, patched me up. And then… I guess… Stem fell apart not long after. Its all a blur, really, because one second I’m laying in a comfortable bed with a wound on my shoulder, and next Kidman is handing me money as she shoves me out of a car and telling me to stay hidden.” Sebastian couldn’t help but scoff, shaking his head. “What?”

“Nothing. Oh, Kidman did want me to give you this.” Sebastian said as he fumbled around in his jacket pocket, handing Joseph a folded up letter. “I wasn’t allowed to read it.” Joseph took the letter, unfolding it as he read it over quietly to himself, mouthing some of the words.

“ _... No need to hide anymore… Mobius is gone _ .” Joseph looked up from the letter to Ruvik, motioning him over so they could read the letter. “ _ Sebastian can fill you in, you’re free to settle now. I’ll be in contact.”  _ Joseph laughed in disbelief, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at the letter. “Mobius is gone? Sebastian what did you do?”

“When we… Ah hell. It’s a story.” Sebastian heard their name get called for seating and he reached out to Stefano. “Lets get to our seats, then I’ll tell you.”

`

`

`

`

The story of Mobius downfall had both Joseph and Ruvik on the edge of their seats, listening to every word as Sebastian explained it all. From Lily, to a man named Theodore, to Myra. From the mobius agents that helped him, to how they all died. Every word had Sebastian still seething with anger, Joseph saw the way he rubbed his fingers together and the way his shoulders were tensed. One thing he almost glossed over was Stefano. ‘I met Stefano in STEM.’ The wording seemed weird to Joseph, Sebastian wasn’t the man to gloss over details but he thought it might be best to not say anything about it, yet.

“How long ago was this?”

“I think we got out… Uhm.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “It’s been four days. I think.”

“Today is the fourth day.” Stefano clarified, twirling his straw in his fingers. “He’s been driving since.” Joseph looked to Sebastian with worry, reaching across the table to gently tap his arm.

“Have you slept?”

“Sometimes. Not really, not well. They sleep,” Sebastian said as he motioned to Stefano and Lily. “I usually just drive.” Joseph nodded, that much he understood- he’d been the same way for months and he was only in STEM once, and didn’t even have to worry about loved ones while he was hooked up- aside from Sebastian.   
“Well, we have a hotel room and some money. Along with a shower if you need it. We’ll probably be able to move out again soon, but I don’t know where we’d go…” Joseph looked at Ruvik, wondering if he had any ideas.

“Could get a real apartment, or go home.” Joseph shook his head. “No?”   
“I don’t want to go anywhere near Krimson. I can’t…” He clenched his fists. “No. I can’t go back there, now or ever.” Sebastian hummed in reply as he sipped on his water, nodding slowly.

“I think the feeling is mutual. After I got fired from the KCPD I left and didn’t look back. Kidman found me shortly after that.”

“You stuck around there for three years… I can’t even think about that place, staying there for that long after what happened. Incredible Sebastian.” Sebastian smiled, tapping his fingers on the table a few times before he huffed. Joseph watched the way his eyes shifted, scanning the room around them as if he was watching for someone- or something- listening to them. “How about we enjoy breakfast for now, we can talk about this more at the hotel?”

“That sounds fine to me.”

`

`

`

`

Back at the hotel Joseph gave Sebastian his room number while Sebastian rented out a hotel room with Stefano and Lily. They would meet up in Joseph's room after the three got settled in and they could talk more.

Once Joseph head into the hotel room he pulled out his current phone, punching things into it quickly, enough to make Ruvik concerned.

"What are you doing?" 

"His name. I recognize his name." Joseph muttered, moving to sit on the couch. "Stefano…" Ruvik sat next to Joseph, glancing at his phone.

"Is it important?" 

"It is. Hang on." Joseph muttered as he scrolled through things on his phone, eventually his face lighting up. "He is! God-" He turned the phone screen to Ruvik, pointing at it. "Look at this. He was this self proclaimed artist, but his work was disturbing. One of his models was found beheaded and he was under investigation when he suddenly just vanished from the public eye." Ruvik took the phone from Joseph, scrolling through the article he'd pulled up. He saw a picture of Stefano alongside some of his works of art- admiring them.

"Well I can see what he was going for here. He was certainly passionate about his work." Joseph groaned, running a hand over his face. "What?" 

"Ruvik, he probably killed his model, and other people, for this art. That's likely just a glorified human body." Ruvik hummed, handing the phone back to Joseph. "You don't get it."

"I do. You're worried about Sebastian. But isn't it hypocritical of you to look into him? He may have killed people but I did as well."

"Well-" Ruvik held his hand up to cut Joseph off before he could even start his sentence.

"I understand you worry for your old partner, I won't judge you. Though if you're going to judge Stefano on killing people then you may as well do the same for me."

"You're different." Joseph set his phone down, massaging his temples.

"How so? I killed people, poked around in their brains, stole one of their bodies as my own."

"You changed. I know you now, I watched you change." Joseph placed one of his hands on top of Ruviks, gently tracing his thumb across the man's knuckles. "I don't know Stefano, and Sebastian said he just met him in STEM. It just rubs me the wrong way." He bit his lip in worry, glancing over at the phone again. “Should I bring it up to him?”

“I get the feeling he already knows.” Joseph nodded slowly, running his fingers through his hair as he thought about what to say.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Joseph was quick to his feet, opening up the door to welcome Sebastian inside of the room. “Where’s Stefano? And Lily?”

“Lily saw a park and wanted to go down. Stefano is keeping an eye on her.” Sebastian glanced over to Ruvik before he looked away, like he was avoiding him.

“A park. Sounds like fun.” Joseph scratched his neck awkwardly, looking at Ruvik. “You sure they’ll be okay?”

“I think so. It’s a public place, I have a phone and so does Stefano.” Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, looking around the hotel room. “We need to talk, Joseph. Alone, I think.”

“Right, of course.” Joseph turned to Ruvik, making small motions with his hand. “Why don’t you go down to the park too?”   
“Hang on-” Sebastian tried to step in but Joseph held his hand up to stop him.

“Two people to keep an eye on Lily. One who can actually use his legs.” Sebastian kept his mouth shut in a thin line, watching as Ruvik stood up from his spot on the couch, not seeing a reason to fight against getting kicked out of the hotel room. “We’ll come meet you down at the park. Just keep an eye out for me?”   
“Of course.” Ruvik grabbed one of the keys to the room before he left quickly, leaving Joseph and Sebastian alone in the room.

The air held onto an awkward feeling again, the same feeling that was there earlier when they’d bumped into each other in the elevator. Joseph wasn’t sure what to say, and wasn’t sure if Sebastian wanted to speak. He thought about the story Sebastian told over breakfast, about STEM and about Myra, everything he learned. Joseph felt his experience paled in comparison, he didn’t know what Sebastian thought.

“I have something for you.” Joseph walked swiftly over to his bag, opening it up and pulling out some clothes before he got to the bottom of it. Carefully he pulled out Sebastians folded trenchcoat that Kidman had left for him on his first night from Mobius. Sebastian stiffened as Joseph held the coat out, but he took it, staring down at the fabric as he ran his thumb across it. “Kidman gave it to me. I’ve been holding onto it, you were either well… I thought you were dead. I couldn’t pull myself to get rid of it.”

“Thank you Joseph.” Sebastian sat down on the couch, placing the coat on his lap as he stared down at it. “I was wondering what happened to it…” He took in a breath, looking away from the coat, placing one of his hands on top of it. “I thought you were dead too. When Kidman shot you… I blamed myself for it. I thought if I had moved, or shot her, something, you’d still be alive.” Sebastian looked at Joseph, his fingers running over the fabric of the coat on his lap. “Things were so confusing after Beacon. If I had known you were alive I would have found you.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Joseph sat down beside Sebastian, looking at him. “Ruvik saved me in there, and at the time I didn’t know why. Kidman got me out from Mobius, gave me money. I don’t know if she did it out of guilt, or because she just cared, but she never did mention you.”

“How did you and Ruvik end up meeting?”

“Kidman sent him to me.” Joseph leaned back, taking in a deep breath. “It wasn’t even that long after she got me out, he showed up at my doorstep. I thought he was Leslie, but when he spoke there was no doubt it was him. He saved my life in Beacon, I owed it to him to keep him in shelter and make sure he didn’t die. We’ve been… Together since.” Sebastian nodded, rubbing his hands over his face with a small groan.

“I need a cigarette.”

“Me too. Want to take a walk?” Sebastian turned to Joseph, his brows furrowed, confusion all over his face. “What?”   
“You hate smoking.”

“It helps sometimes. I guess I understand you more now.” Joseph stood up and Sebastian did the same, grabbing the trenchcoat to put it on with a small smile. Joseph grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, showing it to Sebastian. “This okay?”   
“Never been picky about my brand. Lets go.” The two left the hotel room, deciding to just take the stairs down and out rather than wait for the elevator to arrive. They went outside, each of them taking a cigarette to light as they started walking away from the hotel.

“You ask your questions, I’ll ask mine, we can go back and forth like that. Sounds fair?” Joseph took a drag of his cigarette after he spoke.   
“Fair to me. So, what do you want to know?” Sebastian watched Joseph as he puffed on the cigarette, almost in awe. He’d never expected Joseph to take to smoking, considering more than once he’d found himself getting them ripped from between his lips if he even threatened to smoke.

“I need to know what your story is with Stefano. Who is he, and don’t lie. Please.” Sebastian let out a long sigh, shaking his head slightly. “Seb-”

“He was in STEM, and he was… I don’t know how to describe him. An artist he called himself, don’t tell him I told you but his art looked more like a butchering job than any real art.” Joseph snorted at the comment, but kept quiet. “He was using Lily, since she was the core.” His voice broke slightly and he had to take a long hit off his cigarette before he continued. “I was intending to kill him, I was so mad, and so scared for Lily. When I got him I let it slip shes my daughter, and he just… It was like he was a whole different person. I don’t think he knew, he thought I wanted to use her for power.” Joseph nodded, his fist clenching at what Sebastian was telling him. “He gave her up to me, in a way. He just vanished and she was there when he was gone- thats when Myra got her hands on Lily.”

“Right.”   
“So I kept going, and I ran into him later. He was, oh how do I put it.” Sebastian took a drag from his cigarette thoughtfully. “Changed? He didn’t have any of his powers from before that he had with Lily. Well, they weren’t as big at least. He used to teleport when he walked and sometimes he’d still do that, but it wasn’t as, well, flamboyant as before.” Sebastian chuckled, shrugging. “He told me after we got out that he’s walked with a limp since he was in a war, but thats besides the point. He helped me get to Lily, and well you know the rest.”

“So Stefano kidnapped Lily, and wanted to use her for… What? To make art?”   
“Its crazy, I know. You would have shot him without hesitating, and if he hadn’t helped me then I probably would have” Sebastian took another drag from his cigarette before he dropped it, stopping to stomp it out on the pavement before he continued walking with Joseph. “The things he did, the so called art he was making. He strapped bombs to peoples heads and blew them up- I think it was just a bunch of those well, whatever the hell they are.”

“Right, of course. So you trust him because he helped you get Lily out?” Sebastian paused, running his tongue across his lips quickly. “Sebastian.”

“I trust him. We’ve talked about his past before, who he was. I think everything that happened in STEM was an eye opener for him- no pun intended. The person I met who was power crazy, blowing peoples heads up, isn’t the same person I brought out of there.”   
“Well how-” Sebastian stopped Joseph quickly.

“Hang on, you said we could go back and forth on the questions.” He spoke with a small smirk and Joseph rolled his eyes, motioning for Sebastian to ask away while he took a final drag from his cigarette and stomped it out. “You said Ruvik saved you, why?”

“He likes me.” Joseph shrugged.

“He... He likes you? Seriously?”

“Thats what he said at least. I was interesting, or something like that. He stitched up my shoulder in STEM, and well. Things have just been going since then.” Joseph rubbed a hand across his mouth, hiding a blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. Sebastian narrowed his eyes before he slumped his shoulders.

“Joseph. You and him-” Joseph nodded quickly. “How long?”   
“God I don’t know, time hasn’t felt real much lately, but I’d say a little over a year. I think there was just, oh hell. There was something he felt for me in STEM, so he saved my life.”

“Christ Joseph.” Sebastian ran a hand over his face in disbelief, shaking his head. “Why with him? After the shit he did?” Joseph grimaced, glaring at Sebastian.

“What does that mean?”   
“All of Beacon. People he killed-”

“He changed.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What? You can’t be judging me on this, really, you just praised Stefano for changing, and told me he killed dozens of people. Whats the damn difference?”   
“Difference is I’m not… With Stefano like that.”

“Could have fooled me.” Sebastian crossed his arms again, stopping his walking with Joseph stopping shortly after.

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean, the constant-” Joseph waved his hands with a motion, trying to find the words. “The touching. All over him! He’s got a cane, probably doesn’t even need all the help you’re offering him, but you barely take your hands off him when you’re around. I know you’re like a brick wall sometimes Sebastian, but you can’t seriously look me in the eyes and tell me you haven’t noticed the way he’s looking at you either. I’ve known him for only what- two hours, and I can already see it.” Sebastian scoffed, shaking his head at the statements. “Oh come on. It’s obviously there, you wouldn’t have just forgiven him for kidnapping  _ your daughter _ if you didn’t feel something, thats not like you.”

“Regardless of how we feel about each other, we’re not together like that. As for all of the help I’m giving him, just remember that he was in STEM for a half a year, living off of whatever disgusting IV shit they were pumping into everyone to keep them alive.” Sebastian clenched his fists, having to take a deep breath in through his nose before he started to get loud. “Stefano hasn’t used his body in five months. Look at him, he’s… He’s sick, basically. His first night out he couldn’t hold down anything solid. Couldn’t even bathe himself- and trust me after you’ve been in that shit liquid for even a weeks time, you want a bath.” Joseph nodded, he understood. “Today was his first real day just out and around people, I was nervous at breakfast that he’d end up getting sick again since he’s been living on soft foods.”

“That explains why he was picking at it so much.” Joseph muttered, shaking his head slightly.

“I…” Sebastian let out a sigh as he found the words. “Maybe I do like something about him, maybe he likes me too, but I’m not with him like that. I’m helping him because he needs it, he turned over a new leaf and I want to be there for him. Do you understand?” Slowly Joseph nodded, feeling a sense of guilt over the accusations. “Good. We had long, long, talks about who he was before STEM, and what he did while in there. He shows regret for it. The question I have for you though, does Ruvik feel any regret? Any guilt?”

“Of course. Sometimes. We talk about it sometimes, but we don’t like to talk about it. Ruvik didn’t plan anything that happened though, so you remember that.” Joseph clenched his jaw, opening and closing his fists. “It was all mobius. We’ve talked about it, Ruvik just wanted a way to get his sister back and Mobius took him apart- literally. Stefano didn’t have use of his body for five months, and Ruvik didn’t have use of his since he was ten. Do you know what happened to him? Do you know about his sister-”   
“Laura. Yes, I do.” Sebastian interrupted Joseph quickly. “He showed me everything. Locked me in a god damn barn himself and made me watch his sister burn alive.” Joseph flinched at the sentence. “What? He didn’t show you any of that?”   
“No, he just told me-”

“Well he showed me, everything. Where he used to live, what he did to those people, I had to shove needles in peoples brains to escape his hell hole of a mansion. You don’t want to know what I saw. He killed his parents, he killed dozens of people, that was before Mobius.”

“So, that means what now? He’s changed. He doesn’t want anything to do with STEM anymore.” Joseph stopped up to Sebastian, fire in his eyes. “You want to not believe it then fine, we’ll split off right here. Ruvik and I can go, you can live and do whatever you want with Stefano and Lily, but you’ll have to live knowing that Stefano murdered people just like Ruvik did. He’s just as guilty. They both turned over a leaf, if you say Stefano is a changed man I’ll believe you, but you have to trust me when I tell you Ruvik changed as well.”

Joseph finished talking and the two stared at one another, both angry, both waiting for the other to act first. Sebastian finally let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry.” Joseph relaxed his body, placing a hand on Sebastians arm. “I haven’t slept in two days, I wasn’t expecting to see Ruvik with you, it was just… A lot to process.”

“I think you and Ruvik need to have a long talk about what happened.” Joseph gave Sebastian a half smile, squeezing his arm gently. “I’m sorry that you went through that Sebastian, I am, but I can personally promise you that Ruvik turned over a new leaf. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do… You’re my partner, you were my partner. My friend.” Joseph smiled, moving in to wrap his arms around Sebastian in a hug, Sebastian doing to same back to Joseph. They broke apart a moment after, Sebastian giving Joseph an awkward tap on his arm.

“You need a good nights sleep. Now, lets go down to the park shall we?” Joseph thumbed in the direction of the park and began walking down with Sebastian.

They were silent the rest of the walk, though the silence was more comfortable now than before. It was a nice change from the last two quiet moments they had together. The sounds of children at the park grew as they go closer and they found Ruvik and Stefano at one of the park benches talking, while Lily was on the swings next to them. Together they walked over to the other three.

“Well, what are you two talking about?” Joseph asked when they got close, seeing Ruvik perk up slightly when he got close. “Anything fun?”

“We were having a wonderful discussion about his inventions!” Stefano said, excitement in his tone. “The creator of that entire system I was hooked up to, the original one. Though I’m not a fan of what happened in it, you must admit it’s incredible. I thought I was brilliant, but… My word.” Joseph rolled his eyes, knowing how much Ruvik loved having his ego stroked- and knowing Ruvik wasn’t going to shut up about it the rest of the day. “What about you two? Any fun conversations happen?”

“Nothing too major.” Sebastian said as he took a seat beside Stefano. “Just talking some stuff out, catching up a little.” Stefano hummed, looking at Joseph who was taking a seat beside Ruvik. “Sounds like you two are getting along.”

“I think so.” Ruvik said, a smile on his face. “I may have found a better person to play against in chess.” Joseph rolled his eyes, giving Ruvik a gentle tap on the arm.

“I held my own perfectly fine against you.” Joseph shook his head, moving his arm to put it around Ruvik, who tensed. “It’s alright. I told Sebastian.” Ruvik made a soft ‘oh’ noise, looking at Sebastian as if he was expecting the man to reach out and yank them apart.

“Congrats on that, by the way. I think.” Sebastian shrugged. “Didn’t really say that before.”

“Its alright. Thank you though.” Joseph watched as Sebastian nodded before he turned to look at Lily, watching her closely. He didn’t miss the way Stefano looked to Sebastian though once more.

`

`

`

`

  
  


They stayed at the hotel for three days, mostly going from one room to the other, eating breakfast together in the mornings at the hotel, going down to the park for Lily, and talking. Joseph and Sebastian were excited to see each other once again, Stefano and Ruvik got along so quickly it was almost scary. Though Sebastian was a bit more comfortable after his long talk with Joseph, and a very long- half screaming- conversation with Ruvik, things seemed to have settled between the two of them. Stefano and Joseph got together one morning, early and awake before the others, and Joseph asked all about Stefano, or what he could remember at least. Joseph told Stefano about himself as well, his experiences with STEM and how long he’d known Sebastian for. They were both pleasantly surprised that the other was good company.

After pulling together the money they had, which was plenty now, they figured it was best to keep out of hotels. A big house, something that the five of them could stay in, and a place with good jobs. Far from Krimson City, far from any of their current troubles.

Sebastian and Joseph seemed eager to find jobs, do something to keep themselves occupied and keep money coming into the house. One of the things Sebastian was excited about was getting Lily back in school, getting her friends finally, treating her like a normal kid for once.

They packed up the two cars with the few things they had, figuring out a plan on where to go before they all excitedly piled into the cars.

Although they knew it’d be a long way, they all felt excitement, ready to start new lives together.


End file.
